a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the field of automobile intake manifolds and in particular to apparatus positioned between a carburetor or a throttle body and an intake manifold which is particularly adaptable to an automobile engine utilizing nitrous oxide and additional fuel as a means to increase power.
b) Description of the Prior Art
The principle of operation of an internal combustion engine is well known. A mixture of an oxidizer (usually air) and fuel is directed to a cylinder and an associated piston. The piston compresses the mixture, which is then caused to ignite by the action of a spark. The burning mixture pushes the piston back down causing rotation of a crankshaft. The burned mixture is expelled from the cylinder, which is followed by a fresh charge of fuel and oxidizer into the cylinder and the process repeats itself.
The power output from an internal combustion engine is directly related to the amount of fuel capable of being burned during each power stroke of the piston. However, in order for the fuel to burn, an oxidizer must be present to support the combustion. Ideally, the ratio of fuel to oxidizer is such that all of the fuel is completely burned prior to being expelled from the engine. In addition to obtaining an ideal fuel-oxidizer ratio, it is most important that there is complete mixing of the fuel and oxidizer. In reality the ability to attain the ideal fuel-oxidizer ratio and to completely burn all of the fuel introduced into the cylinders of an internal combustion engine are never realized. This is especially true in high power output engines where as much fuel as possible is packed into each cylinder. The more fuel that is introduced, the greater the inability to completely mix the fuel and oxidizer and burn all of the fuel.
Burning as much of the fuel introduced into each cylinder during the power stroke of engines used for transportation or racing purposes is almost as important as achieving large amounts of power from the engine. Inefficient burning of the fuel results in poor fuel economy, which is generally unacceptable.
Poor fuel economy is a factor to be considered in endurance racing. Other things being equal, a racecar suffering from poor fuel economy will be required to make more pit stops to take on fresh fuel. The extra time occasioned by the increased number of stops could be the difference between winning and losing the race. Accordingly, high-power output coupled with good fuel economy in endurance racing is an important consideration.
One means used by race and streetcars to achieve high-power and acceptable fuel economy is by the injection of nitrous oxide and extra fuel into the fuel-air mixture. The nitrous oxide being an excellent oxidizer serves to burn the extra fuel being added to the original air-fuel mixture. In the prior art, the introduction of the nitrous oxide is at a location between the carburetor or the throttle body and the intake manifold of an engine. Usually, a spacer is provided at this location and the nitrous oxide and fuel injection orifices are contained within the spacer. Even with the use of nitrous oxide and the added fuel, it is most important that proper mixing of the nitrous oxide with the added fuel be accomplished. In the prior art, the nitrous oxide and the added fuel are simply sprayed through a plurality of holes in a tube or tubes arranged across the opening of the spacer without any regard to any particular spray pattern to insure proper mixing.
Another problem existing in the prior art is that intake manifold damage is caused by a backfire. A backfire occurs when the fuel-oxidizer mixture ignites within the intake manifold causing a flame to shoot back through the carburetor or throttle body. The pressure built up by the advancing flame is exceedingly high and often results in damaging the carburetor or the throttle body and or damaging the intake manifold. Burst diaphragms strategically located on the intake manifold have to some extent minimized some but not all of the damage which can result. In a racecar, damage to the carburetor or the throttle body and or the intake manifold is totally unacceptable.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide apparatus which can be positioned between the intake manifold and the carburetor or the throttle body of an internal combustion engine which provides efficient or improved mixing of the nitrous oxide and the fuel being added to the engine, to improve the distribution of the fuel and oxidizer into the cylinders of the engine, and to protect against damage caused by a backfire.